


Headlights

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami runs Korra over, Car Accidents, Cute?, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Short Story, Smut, Three Year Coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra gets into a car accident on a snowy road trying to save a puppy. She ends up in a coma and Asami takes responsibility for her mistake and takes Korra in. Korrasami, Rate M for smut





	Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Why hello again short story (it's long this time!). Inspiration hit me like bus last night and I ended up staying up until my eyes burned to write this! I hope you enjoy it!! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra series, it belongs to its rightful owners.

It was late at night when Asami was driving home after a long and painful meeting. The sky was dark yet clear and full of stars as the CEO drove home on the icy street. A snow storm passed by not too long ago and the streets were still covered in snow. It was extremely wet, slippery and frozen so she was driving with caution. Tapping the steering wheel with her fingers, she let out a loud yawn and closed her eyes for a split second. When she opened them a little white puppy, which she barely managed to recognize on the snowy path, had ran out onto the streets.

"Oh shit!"

Slamming on the brakes, her tires lost their grip from the ice and she started spinning out of control. The CEO was drifting towards the puppy and she had this horrible feeling deep in her gut. She can't stop it. Asami knew that it would be a fatal accident if the puppy got hit so she tried several maneuvers before muttering fruitlessly to herself.

"No no no no no stop! Please stop!!"

*meanwhile*

Korra just said her farewells to her coworkers at the restaurant and walked outside with the trash. Tossing it over into the dumpster, she started to walk home with her hands in her pocket. A shiver went down her spine and she let out a breath and watched it dissipated into the cold air.

"Man it's cold… brrr I love it!" Smiling to herself, she made a right turn onto Seventh Street and walked a steady pace. She started humming to herself before looking up ahead, "Aww that's such a cute puppy …. wait a second it's going onto the streets... oh no!!"

Quickly jogging towards it "WAIT LITTLE PUP DON'T GO THAT WAY!!" The young girl started running faster and heard a loud screech. Looking to her left she saw a car sliding out of control towards the puppy.

"Aw shit…"

Going into an all out sprint, she ran as fast as she could and her adrenaline was pumping. Before she knew it, she was out on the street scooping up the little puppy. Bringing it up to her chest, she embraced it tightly before the last thing she remembers are bright headlights. A loud crash echoed on the unpopulated street and the only thing that Korra could recall is seeing a blurry white fuzz ball. The pup was limping while licking her face as the floor slowly became red.

Mustering in a choked whisper, "Damn… it sure is cold…" Breathing out a hard and painful breath, she could sort of hear a person calling out to her. It was painful trying to speak and her vision was starting to fade away. The last thing Korra can recall is feeling cold and some bright ass headlights with some lady with long, beautiful black hair in the background. She mumbled gibberish before her heavy eyelids gave up on her, leaving the girl unconscious.

#

Everything went by so fast and Asami groaned from her sore body before sitting upright. Grasping her head, some blood started dripping down her forehead, "Oh my god…"

Pushing the door open with a grunt she starts rushing out of the car, "Oh no no no... are you okay?!! HEY!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!"

Running over to the motionless body on the floor, she started panicking trying to speak to the injured girl. This was far worse than running over a puppy and the CEO couldn't believe that she actually just ran someone over.

"HEY TALK TO ME! ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE RESPOND!!!" She gently shakes the girl trying to check for consciousness.

"No no no no you have to be kidding me!!" Quickly pulling to her phone and dialing nine-one-one "Please be okay please be okay!! Don't die on me now!!! H-hello, hi my name is Asami Sato and there has just been an accident on the intersection of Seventh Street and Silk Road and I _need_ an ambulance…. no she isn't responding and is bleeding a lot… ok… ok I understand…"

Hanging up, Asami took off her leather jacket and placed it on the unconscious girl, grasping her wound. "It's going to be okay… help is on the way, don't worry you'll be alright…"

Asami was nervously holding onto the girl's back as several long minutes slowly pass by which felt like an eternity to the CEO. She was crouching over next to the unconscious woman on her knees before the white puppy that she almost ran over started circling the maiden. The pup was chirping before Asami leans over and picks it up with one hand. Bringing it close to her chest while making a sad smile "Well I'm glad you're okay little buddy…"

Before long, the maiden quickly snaps up when she hears sirens off in the distance and saw red blinking lights. "Thank god!! Help is here so just please hang on tight okay… you'll be okay… you'll be okay…"

The ambulance quickly arrives and the medics rushed out. Asami quickly explains the situation and hops in the vehicule. The ride to the hospital was not exactly quick and painless, she nearly had a heart attack because the mystery girl when in and out of shock numerous times. Every time the heart rate machine flatten out and the machine's alarm went off, she felt herself die on the inside. She couldn't forgive herself for running someone over, let alone if they died because of her. Asami would never be able to forgive herself and just prayed for her to be okay.

When they finally arrived at the hospital the CEO ran alongside the EMT medics before they reached the operating room. Asami stopped and stood outside her with a pained expression before another doctor pulled her aside to get her checked out. After she was treated and released, she waited in front of the girl's operating room with serious guilt. Sitting down, she started twiddling her fingers and mumbled to herself

"I'll never forgive myself if you… please be okay… I don't even know your name…" Cupping her face with both of her hands, she let out soft sob and shed some tears.

#

Several months have passed since the incident and Asami has been visiting the hospital everyday. Stepping into the room with some fresh flowers, she switched out the vase and replaced it the new ones. Setting the bouquet down on the stand next to her bed, the CEO sat next to her and stared at the sleeping girl.

"...."

Grabbing a hold of her hands, the maiden started stroking the back of her palm with her thumb "Korra… please wake up… it's been five months since the incident and the doctors said you were okay… I… I have so much to say… I'm just so, so sorry… if you don't wake up, how will I ever be able to face you… how will you..."

Tears started forming before she wipes it away and stood up. Korra was sound asleep and Asami went into the bathroom and reached for a towel and water basin. Filling it up with hot water, she drenched the towel and wrung it out before sitting up the unconscious girl. She tied her hair back in a low ponytail and started wiping down the front of her body. The CEO was filled with so much pain and regret.

Sniffling, "Well… Naga is doing alright… her broken leg has finally healed all the way and she is a pretty energetic puppy…"

Sliding down her hospital gown, Asami started wiping down her back. "Tenzin says I don't have to come everyday but I feel can't help but feel for responsible you… it's my fault and I won't leave you alone…"

Setting the towel aside, she pulled Korra into a firm hug. "Please… will you please wake up…"

#

Two years have passed since Korra fell into a coma. Asami has made it a habit and part of her daily routine to check up and visit Korra whenever she can. Sliding open the door, she walked in with her backpack filled with work related items. Quickly stepping over to the small table next to Korra's bed, she pulled out her laptop and documents.

Looking over to the sleeping girl, she made a soft smile and kisses her forehead. "Well today was tiring, I finally managed to sign an important contract with my business partner, Varrick, and things are going well… I heard the from Mako and Bolin that you apparently had dream the other day…"

Smiling sadly, "I hope it was a nice dream and you really do seem like a wonderful person Korra… I wish I could have found that out in person myself rather than from your family and friends…"

Looking at the sleeping girl fawnly, Asami had fallen in love with Korra within the time she visited her everyday. She knew it was wrong but couldn't help but fall in love. After all, taking care of someone so intimately for so long has a certain effect on you and Asami couldn't stop her feelings.

It didn't help that the CEO kept on hearing heart warming and selfless stories about Korra. It made her want to know the young girl more and more. She had a gut feeling that they would be great friends and maybe even more but there was so much yet so little going on and Asami didn't know what to do. She knew it was foolish of her but all of these stories made her fall deeper and deeper in love so much that it hurt.

"I love you Korra…" Smiling solemnly, she quickly wipes down Korra's body with a damp towel. After she was fresh and clean, the CEO then opened up her laptop and started typing away.

The CEO spent all of her free time with Korra whenever she didn't have to be at Future Industries or take care of Naga. Even though some of her new friends called it unhealthy, Asami had hope and she wanted to be there when Korra finally woke up. Although, even if she did wake up, the maiden wasn't sure what to say to the girl. After all, for Korra, it would be the first time they would be meeting.

Asami on the other hand feels like she's known the girl since forever and what she feels for her, it's forbidden love that shouldn't exist. The CEO wouldn't know what to say or do but she wanted her to wake up regardless. Maybe then she could properly fall in love with her all over again and maybe, just maybe Korra would forgive and give the older woman a chance to her Korra with all of her heart. Letting out a soft sigh, Asami leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples before whispering to her.

"Please wake up Korra… it's been two years and I need to apologize and tell you that I love you, even if you hate me… I… I need to tell you how I feel…"

#

Three long years have finally passed and Asami was on her way to Korra's room like usual. Today was no different and she slid open the door with her heavy backpack before she froze up at the entrance, stunned and shocked. Her mouth parted and it remained agape before a unfamiliar voice groaned.

"Urgh… man… my body is so sore what the heck…" Twisting her body, she started doing a much needed stretch.

"K-Korra!!" Quickly making a big smile she rushed over and hugged the girl, "Korra you're finally awake!!! You're finally awake!!!"

Completely stunned and confused "W-what the… who… who are you??"

Snapping back to her senses, she quickly pushed herself off the girl "Oh… I… I'm sorry… it's just you've been…" Letting out a soft sigh, "Let me explain… my name is Asami Sato and three years ago I ran into you with my car when you tried to protect a puppy…"

Korra's eyebrows shoot up and her mouth dropped, "W-Wait what?"

Smiling sadly Asami continued and explained what happened in full detail. What happened that day three years ago, the three years she has missed, everything and anything that Korra asked, she answered it as honestly as possible.

"S-so you're telling me you ran me over when I saved a puppy, which you adopted, and I fell into a coma for three years!?!!" She restates, _again_.

Asami nods.

"D-damn… wow… seriously? Wow… I… I don't know what to say… um…" Rubbing her head, "The last thing I can remember are some bright ass headlights and… y-you I guess??? That was you wasn't it… the last person I saw…"

Asami's heart twinged with pain, "Y-Yes… I am so sorry for what I did to you… I… I couldn't stop in time and I just… I took three years of your life… I am so, _so_ sorry… my words will never be able to make amends for what I did…" Her pale green eyes were filled with tears and she was about to cry.

Holding up her hands "Woah woah!!! Hey it's okay it's okay…" reaching out for her shoulder, "Don't worry… sure I'm definitely shocked but I'm also really glad that the puppy is still alive… and you to… I'm glad you okay as well after the car accident. I don't blame you Asami it's not your fault..."

Asami wasn't expecting this, she wasn't expecting Korra to be so kind and caring right away. Sure she heard from her family and friends that this was who she was but the CEO still had a sense of faith that the young girl was going to be mad at her.

"Korra… I… I don't know what to say…"

The young girl made a warm smile and right when she opened her mouth, her stomach growled. Making a dorky grin "Well how about we go get something to eat and we'll talk after we're full?"

Feeling slightly relieved "Yeah… that sounds good…"

#

A month has past since she woke up and out of guilt, Korra eventually decided to move in with Asami because she felt so bad for the maiden. She had forgiven the woman by how earnest she was acting but no matter how much Korra said "I forgive" or "I don't blame you" she kept on apologizing. That's why in the end Korra sorry for the maiden even though she was technically the victim.

Although, not that Korra minded her company. She actually enjoyed it because it turns out that Asami and her own compatibility was perfect. They got along really well and she felt honestly happy when they hung out. She loved eating with Asami, going on a walk with her alongside with Naga and even working out together. Several months have now passed and everything was great until Korra started to slowly notice that she has been looking at Asami differently.

"...."

Korra had finished taken a shower already and when Asami finished, she couldn't help but stare at her legs. Her raven hair was still damp and she was wearing a loose long sleeve, with no pants. "Is she wearing any… _No!!! Korra stop… Asami doesn't like you that way… she just loves you as a best friend and nothing more or less..."_

Tossing the white towel on a chair, she stood by the light switch: "You ready for bed?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, "Y-yeah, I'm beat today whew!!" Nervously scratching her cheek with her index finger.

Raising her eyebrow "Okay??" letting out a giggle, "You sure are a dork," flipping off the light switch she started walking to their bed.

Korra let out a soft laugh before tucking herself under the blanket "Good night Asami, sleep tight!"

Getting comfortable in bed "Good night Korra, sweet dreams…"

That night Korra didn't fall asleep right away. Asami somehow ended up rolling over to her side of her bed and snuggled really close. It wasn't really anything new or special but this time, the young girl felt really self-conscious. _"What's wrong with me?!!! D-Don't tell me I'm in love with- …"_ Immediately blushing, she didn't know what to do.

#

Letting out a dry laugh, Korra wasn't really paying attention to her friends because she was too busy with her thoughts. They were relaxing at the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall drinking some tea as they sat around a round table. Everyone was here excluding Asami because she couldn't make it because of an important meeting.

"Aww man I'm so stoked for my new movie to come out!!!" Dramatically posing, "Nuktuk the Sky Warrior!!"

Opal let out a soft giggle "Stop it Bo!! You're making people stare at us!!"

Throwing a crumpled napkin at him "Yeah bro, stop it you're not a kid anymore. Stop bragging!"

Sitting back down "Sorry sorry!! I'm just so stoked!!! And today is even better because you're here today Mako!! I feel like it's been forever since I've last seen you!!"

Leaning back in his seat comfortably "Well Chief Beifong said I could have today off after busting some triads." Winking with a grin.

"My hero!!!" His brother coes.

"Oh stop it!"

Korra was spaced out with a straw balancing on her upper lip.

"Korra? What's up? You seem a little spaced out… you okay?"

She groans "Urgh it's nothing I just wish Asami was here… that would've been great…"

Making a soft gasp "What?!?!! You miss Asami already? But you just saw her this morning!"

"That was five hours ago!" Pouting like crazy, "Man why do meetings have to be important?"

The squad looked at each other "Korra… do you hear yourself?? It… it sounds like you love Asami…"

Jolting up "Wha-what are you talking about!!! Of course I love her…. as a friend…."

"Korra…"

Wincing a little "Okay okay… maybe a bit more than a friend…"

They all gave her another piercing look.

"OKAY OKAY!! I love her!! There I said it happy?" Puckering her lips up into a big pout.

"Whoa seriously no way dude…" Mako says calmly while Bolin and Opal started fangirling which makes Korra instantly regret her proclamation.

"WHAT YOU LIKE ASAMI!!! AHH!! NO WAY!!!" They both start tapping their feet like crazy and squealed a lot.

"YESSS YES YES YES I SHIP YOU TWO!!! You two would make such a cute couple!!!" Finally calming down a little, "Anyways have you confessed yet?!!! If you haven't you need to because Asami lik-"

"BOLIN!!" Opal quickly shuts his mouth and starts laughing nervously, "A-Anyways… Korra… have you thought about telling her… when did you first know?!" She earnestly asks with no bad intentions.

Smiling softly to herself while blushing just a bit, "W-Well, I'm not sure but by the time I knew it… I kinda just loved her haha…"

Quickly grasping her hands "I am so happy for you Korra!!! We will all be here to help and cheer you on so let us in okay? You've been a bit distant after waking up so drift back into the group… Okay? We want to know and share what you're going through whether it is fun or bad…"

Feeling kind of shy, "T-Thanks guys… you're the best…"

They all quickly stood up and shared a nice group hug before moving on.

#

"Naga!"

Whistling twice, "Come here girl!!"

The white pup comes running into Korra's arms knocking her over to ground. She was excitedly wagging her tail like crazy and started licking away at the young girl's face.

"Hey that tickles!!" Laughing joyfully, she started petting the pup.

"Geez down girl!!! You're only three years old but you're so heavy and huge! Why is that??"

Raising her brow with skepticism, "Is it because Asami feeds you well?! Is that why you're so such a big girl!!" Rubbing her head fawnly.

Naga barks in response as if she was agreeing to Korra's statement. After all, she is a large husky who seems to be still growing with a beautiful snow white coat and had clear blue eyes like the sky. She has been a very energetic, friendly and loving puppy ever since Asami adopted her. And for some reason like faith, Naga and Korra got along very quickly and fell in love with each other when they first met another a few months back. And currently that very same puppy was in the middle of pouncing Korra before her ears suddenly twitched. Naga started barking and ran towards the door, Asami was home.

The door rattled a bit before Asami opens the door, "Hey Naga did you miss me?"

Naga was bouncing up and down following the CEO as she walked towards the living room. The maiden let out a soft chuckle before setting down her backpack and bag on the couch. Looking up, "Hey Korra I'm back."

"Hey!" Accompanied by a lopsided grin.

Asami smiles lovingly but Korra misses it, "What have my two girls been doing today?"

Korra puckers her lips thinking for a few seconds "Umm…. what did we do again Naga?"

The pup barks while pacing back and forth and Asami couldn't help but smile and feel warm. _"Cute…"_

"Ah! That's right, I exercised in the morning and then wrestled with Naga a bit before going out for a walk in the park. After that we had a bite to eat, watched some TV together and started playing again before you came home." She says making a big grin while following Asami into the kitchen.

"Aww that sounds fun, I'm jealous! I had to deal with contracts after contracts and man... it was extremely… tedious…" pulling out some ingredients from the fridge.

Quickly coming up from behind and grabbing it out of her hand, "Well in that case Ms. Sato."

Bowing humorously, "Enjoy the show because I'll make you some of your favorite!!!!" Drumming the counter with her fingers for effect, "Meat and veggie kabobs with rice as a side dish!"

"Pfft," She lets out a soft laugh, "You mean your favorite babe, and wait rice is the side dish??"

Korra froze, _"B-Babe?? She totally just said babe…"_

There was a few seconds of silence after Asami realized what she just said "...."

Getting it together, "A-Ahem, but of course my love!! Meat and veggies are the main attraction!!" Laughing nervously, trying to soothe the awkwardness.

Thankful for that comment, she lets out a soft giggle "You sure are a dork."

Making a lopsided grin "Well just enjoy the show and sit down. I'll have it ready in about forty."

Sitting down on the counter table's stool, "Thanks."

#

Korra has started to notice multiple things after becoming self conscious about liking Asami. The subtle things she does, her attitude, her habits, any and every little detail is becoming engraved in her memory. She even started thinking about how their relationship was.

_"Maybe sleeping together is not normal… I mean we're both woman and all so there's no problem… and it felt right after I moved out of Tenzin's?? I don't even know anymore… ugh it's definitely not good right now though… I'm way too self conscious… but Asami can't sleep if she doesn't cuddle with me… WAIT! What are you thinking Korra she could just cuddle with a pillow or something… ARGHH!! Help!! I'm going crazy…"_

Coming out of the bathroom, "What's up Korra? You seem to be… spaced out more often.... What are you thinking about? Do you want to talk about it? Are you okay…"

"Huh? What yeah oh pshhh I'm perfectly fine what are you talking about hahha haha…"

Raising her eyebrow not believing her "If you say so… but I understand okay… I know it's around the time when I… when I ran you over so if you want to talk about it, please do…"

Shocked by Asami's assumption "W-What no!! That's not it, it's because I'm in lov-" Quickly slapping her mouth shut.

Her pale green eyes widened " _(You're in lov-?)_ …"

"...."

They stared at each other for a good few seconds before Asami started, "Well nonetheless, the weather station said there's going to be a blizzard storm passing by soon so the city is supposed to go on lock down until it passes. I'm going to do some shopping for necessities tomorrow, you want to come?"

"Y-Yeah sounds good…"

#

"It's a shame that everyone couldn't make it here… we could have had a big sleepover..." Asami states while scratching Naga's stomach.

"Y-Yeah I know right hahaha…."

*flashback*

_"What do you mean you guys don't want to come over!!! It'll be fun!!!"_

_"Yeah Opal it'll be fun!! Why can't we- OOF"_

_Withdrawing her elbow from his stomach, "Bo don't you get do you! It's the perfect opportunity for Korra to confess!!"_

_Immediately blushing "W-WAIT WHAT?!!"_

_"Come on!! Like none of us hasn't noticed that it's been awkward between you two!! Just confess Korra!! For you and our sakes…"_

_"Wha- what if- but- what if she-" her brain starts overheating._

_"Calm down Korra! It'll be fine trust me!! I know Asami will return your feelings so you'll be fine okay? Have some faith, she did take care of you for three years everyday after all..."_

_Her face was bright as a tomato "Oh god… do I really have to-"_

_"Korra!!!"_

_"Okay okay!!! I will!! Just, just give me some time to prepare myself…"_

_"Well you better hurry up because it's only a few days until the lock down!!"_

*present*

Korra was seriously getting nervously, she was tapping her foot like crazy and started thinking a billion scenarios. _"She'll love me back… she'll hate me… she'll kick me out… she'll be disgusted with me… AAAHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"_

Asami noticed Korra strange behavior and got concerned "Korra?? Are you okay?"

"Huh?? Oh no I'm okay…"

Scooching Naga aside, she slid over next to Korra on the couch. "Korra, you've been acting funny recently… Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Wh-what are you talking Asami I'm totally normal!!"

"Korra…"

Wincing "O-Okay… okay I'll tell you…"

Grabbing her hands comfortably, "It's okay you can tell me anything…"

Blushing slightly with her head down, "W-well… you see… the truth is… I, I… I lo… I lov- AHHH!!! I can't do it!!" Snapping up she wasn't expecting Asami's face to be so close to hers. They looked into each other's eyes, cyan on pale green.

The maiden's eyebrows scrunched a bit "Is… is this about your accident… it's my fault that you lost three years of your life… you even have a nasty scar on your back to… I… I am so, _so_ sorry Korra…"

"What! No!! No no no, that's not it Asami!!! I've only been acting strange because I recently found out that I love you!"

Asami's eyes snapped open, "W-Wait what?"

Blushing completely, Korra tried getting up to run away but the older woman caught her. "Can… Can you please repeat that…"

"I… I love you Asami…" She was looking away nervously before the maiden cupped her face and turned her around.

"Am… am I dreaming… you, you love me Korra?" Her eyes were tearing up.

"I, I do… I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't be-"

Asami pushes her lips onto Korra's giving her a chaste kiss and silenced her from talking any more. The younger girl froze up and was surprised by Asami's action.

"...."

Releasing her lips with a slight pop, Asami smiles "I thought I was the only one… Korra I love you… I've been in love with you for the longest time…"

Korra was stunned "Y-You love me to??"

Smiling, Asami presses her lips against Korra's again reassuring the girl while enjoying the moment. Her secret crush for the last three years have finally paid off and she couldn't feel anymore relieved and euphoric.

"Yes, I do love you… I know it sounds weird but I've been in love with you ever since you were in a coma…"

Looking down at her lap "What? no way… r-really?? Why didn't you tell me..."

Leaning her forehead against hers "I-I don't know… it's just… I always thought that I didn't have that right so I was happy just being around you... I never thought about confessing," smiling softly.

"Asami…" A few comfortable second a pass, "S-So… now what…."

"Well…" rubbing the back of her hand "I'm feeling a bit warm so why don't we move to our bedroom…"

Blushing from her innuendo, "S-Sure…"

# smut alert #

Asami lets out a soft breath before pulling her up by the hand, leading her upstairs to their bedroom. Naga followed right behind them and whimpers when they closed the door on her but shook it off and walked towards her playroom. Once the door was closed, Asami had started actively kissing Korra. They back shuffled to their king sized bed and once there, the maiden pulled Korra onto her lap. Asami sat on the edge of the mattress while Korra straddled her. Things were quickly getting intense and their kisses were no longer innocent.

There has been plenty of sexual tension going on between them and the maiden parted her lips as Korra did the same. Asami was the first to slip in her tongue and she was the one dominating this kiss.

"Mm… mmh…"

The younger girl couldn't help but moan in the kiss because Asami was really skilled to her surprise. The maiden knew what she was doing and did so perfectly as her tongue gently rubbed against Korra's and she sucked it pleasurably. The older woman started massaging her ass cheeks making Korra groan more. Korra felt weak but she wasn't about to lose even if she didn't have any experience.

Korra couldn't help herself and broke free from the kiss and started sucking and kissing Asami's beautiful porcelain skin. It felt good against her lips and tongue and she was quickly becoming lost in desire. The slight saltiness on Asami's skin and the soft sensation against their own bodies felt amazing. The younger girl was so immersed in kissing her that didn't realized she had pushed Asami completely down and was roughly kissing her neck. It felt good for the both of them and Korra held herself up with her forearm while rubbing Asami's thigh sensually.

Asami on the other hand completely welcomed Korra's aggression by eagerly rubbing her backside. She hasn't seen the young girl be this active and full of life since she woke up from her coma. The CEO surrendered and gave Korra complete access to her body and felt aroused to no end. Letting out a soft gasp, she started groping and fondling her toned ass cheek rougher.

"Mmh Korra…"

The younger girl was absorbed in the maiden's body, she felt so amazing and her scent was driving Korra crazy. Running her tongue up her pale neck, she sucked and kissed it one last time before reaching up to undress her lover. She started unbuttoning her deep red blouse and by the time she was done, the younger girl noticed that the maiden was looking at her seductively. Swallowing her saliva, her throat felt dry with anticipation and she peeled off the shirt and admired her body. She was so beautiful and Korra couldn't help but stare. Her sexy red and black lace bra didn't help either.

"...."

Korra unconsciously let out a low growl before leaning down to resume her feast. She carefully started massaging her plump breast while nipping at her glorious collar bone.

The maiden let out as soft breath of approval as she stroked her back. It felt good and she actually wanted Korra to be rougher. Asami urged the short girl to do more and before long, her bra was tossed aside. She looked into Korra's eyes before leading her lips up to hers for a pleasurable, wet kiss. The older woman let out a muffled moan as she sucked on Korra's tongue, it was hot yet soft before she releases it with a pop.

Asami breathed out some hot breaths before speaking, "Rougher…"

That one word gave Korra full consent and she immediately began making her way down her slender body. Kissing her jawline, running the tip of her tongue down her neck, she sucked and kissed Asami's body marking her territory over and over again. By the time she was satisfied, Asami was already soaking wet through her lace panties. Korra felt a small grin creep on her lips as she took Asami's pink erect nipple into her mouth. She started sucking and nibbling it pleasurably before reaching down and cupped her sex. Asami spread her legs apart out of approval and Korra started rubbing it sensually.

Biting and nipping her hard yet soft pink erect tip, Asami let out an approving moan. Korra didn't know what she was doing but felt ecstatic when Asami approved her efforts before she circled her erect nipple with her hot tongue. But then, she suddenly felt uneasy and stopped her pursuit making the maiden let out a breath of disappointment.

Asami looked down into Korra's eyes and saw some fear. Not before long, the older woman flipped them over and engaged them in another pleasurable make out session. Sucking her lips lovingly, she slowly peeled off Korra's clothes to assure the younger girl that she did want to have sex with her. Once her top half was bare, Asami began kissing down her jawline and made her way down to Korra's breast. Briefly admiring and fondling them, she took one breast in her mouth as she trailed her free hand down to Korra's womanhood. Giving her nipple one nice and hard suck, she started nipping it teasingly before pulling off her damp panties.

The maiden cupped her wet sex and started playing with her wet folds before leaning up for a much needed kiss. The sexual tension behind between them was no joke and Asami wasn't about to let a little nervousness get in her way. She bit and pulled at her upper lip before slipping out her now wet fingers. She sat Korra up and urged her to get on all fours. Once she was ready, Asami kissed her back several times before fondling her ass cheeks. She rubbed them in a slow and wide circular motion, spreading her wet vulva over and over again. Korra let out a moan of approval and before long, Asami slapped Korra's ass cheek.

The younger girl was slightly stunned and yelped a little but she didn't refuse it. Asami made sure to rub her cheek lovingly before leaning down for another kiss to make sure the Korra was okay with this. The maiden had consent and before long, Asami repeatedly slapped her ass cheeks while playing with her wet sex. Eventually she leaned forward and rubbed her breasts against Korra's broad back while fingering her wet folds and clit. The maiden started dry humping the younger girl and simulated fucking her behind. Thrusting her hip forward, she made their bodies smack against another repeatedly as things got loud and slimy.

It felt good and it really stimulated Korra making her let out several moans. She was amazed and felt incredibly happy and eager to see Asami act like this. Letting out several more pants and aroused moans, she gripped the bed harder and wanted Asami to make her cum. She needed to climax hard and started whimpering "A-Asami…"

Kissing the back of her neck, Asami had a feeling that Korra felt weak and needed to cum. She was pleased by how the younger girl melted in her hands and she proceeded to fuck her harder. Trailing the back of Korra's neck with the tip of her hot tongue, she thrusted her fingers in and out of Korra's wet sex. Asami steadily increased her pace as she curled and spread her fingers deep inside her dripping wet sex while roughly fondling her left breast, twisting and pulling her nipple.

Korra grabbed the bed sheets rougher and started pulling it apart. She needed to cum and Asami continued kissing her neck while thrusting her hip harder as she fucked Korra more and more aggressively. The younger girl couldn't help but squirm and pant her name.

"AAAAHHHH AHHH A-ASAMI!!! AAAAHH!!"

Picking up her pace, Asami was slamming her slender fingers in and out Korra's mess. Her lower region was in danger as well but she wanted and needed Korra to cum for her. The pleasure was unbearable and Korra was restless and started kicking the mattress with her feet.

"AAAHHH OH GOD!!! AAAHHH ASAMI I'M GONNA-"

Shuddering, Korra shut her eyes and buried her face onto the mattress. She let out an amazing muffled moan as her hips buckled and her body fell limp beneath her girlfriend. Asami on the other hand was to busy giving her wet kisses along side with slow and long pumps so she could ride out her orgasm. After a few moments Korra started relaxing and loosened her tight clench on Asami's fingers. The maiden started gave her chaste kisses before slowly pulling out her fingers.

"Mmm…" Kissing her shoulder again and again, "Did that feel good baby??"

Korra was still trying to catch her breath "A… Asami…" tilting her head around, "Kiss me…"

The maiden smiled and kisses her lips with pleasure. She let out a soft moan before Korra tried reversing the positions. Seeing her struggle, the older woman pushed herself up and helped the younger girl straddle her before sitting upright on the mattress. Their lips didn't part until Korra was satisfied which took a few moments.

Releasing her lips with a slight pop, "Mmm… Asami… what, was, that…"

Kissing her neck while rubbing Korra's lower back, "Mmh…"

Leaning into her kiss, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's back for a hug, "T-that was amazing… Asami how'd you..."

Running her teeth down towards her collarbone "Mm… Well you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes… I've never… well you know had sex with a woman before so I hope it felt good..." Kissing her breast repeatedly.

Cupping her face for another wet kiss, "Mmh… it felt amazing Asami…" Biting and pulling her upper lip she made the maiden smile as she rubbed her backside.

Korra started blushing "W-well… it's my turn now." Pushing her down, they both fell back with a slight swoosh.

Asami kisses her cheek while rubbing her back "Korra you don't have to… I know this might be a bit much for your first time-"

The younger girl silenced her with a kiss "Mm… mmh…" releasing lips with a pop, "I want, I want to make you feel good to… besides…" reaching down to her womanhood, "You're dripping wet Asami…" licking her lips seductively.

The maiden let out a low purr, "Well... what do you want to do with me?"

Korra made a small lopsided grin, "Well that's for me to know and you to find out!"

The next thing Asami remembers is having repeated orgasms again and again with Korra. She panted unbelievably hard and screamed Korra's name over and over again until her throat was scratchy. They ended up both pleasuring each other until they just physically couldn't anymore and fell asleep in others' arms.

#

The next morning, they were cuddling with each other under their soft blanket. Korra was spooning Asami from behind while the maiden was holding onto her arm tightly. The younger girl started waking up and became restless as she mumbled into the maiden's neck.

"Mmh…"

Adjusting her grip she buried herself into Asami's beautiful raven black hair. Before long Korra eventually woke up half asleep and noticed that Asami was rubbing her hand.

Letting out a soft gasp, "Oh my- A-Asami I'm so sorry y-you're neck is so…"

Glancing over, she looked at Korra amused and let out a soft chuckle, "Don't worry Korra it's okay… I don't know how bad it looks but I assumed that, that was going to happen by how much you were kissing me last night..."

Suddenly blushing hard "S-Sorry…"

Smiling she turned around and cupped her cheek, giving Korra a sweet kiss, "Mmh… don't worry hickeys aren't life threatening and I have plenty of foundation to cover things up so you can mark me _when and where ever_ you want…" pulling Korra into a firm hug.

Korra continues to blush before returning the hug. "I… I love you…"

Smiling dearly "I love you to," kissing her forehead.

Korra lets out a giggle before pulling away from the hug and engaged in a passionate kiss. Asami returns it with pleasure and before long, the maiden pushes her firmly against the mattress.

"Mm…" Letting out a happy hum, "You think the blizzard has cleared up yet?"

Asami released her lips with a pop and bit her lower lip, seductively purring "Mmh… who cares…"

Kissing her jawline, Asami made her way down her neck and chest before spreading apart her legs. Korra let out a breath of anticipation, "I hope it never ends…"

Asami let out a soft giggle and smiled in her kiss "Me to… but before I continue, I have one question?"

Letting out a breath of disappointment "Yes?"

Kissing her inner thigh, "Will you become my girlfriend?"

Her cyan eyes widened from the most important yet simple question, letting out a soft chuckle "Yes, it would be my honor Asami."

_The End._


End file.
